


Three Hugs

by TheWideEyedWonder



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Fluff, I think?, Lotta tears, Other minor characters - Freeform, Some bad, Some good, also lots of hugs, as the title might suggest, but mostly good, like soleil and ophelia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWideEyedWonder/pseuds/TheWideEyedWonder
Summary: Inigo gets back from Nohr, and he finds that a lot has changed. In a timeline where the Awakening Trio is the trio in main portion of the game, I'm not sure if that's 100% correct, but IS has barely got the timeline straight themself, sooo suck it Intelligent Systems. A gift for FireEmblemFanGirl!





	Three Hugs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FireEmblemFanGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEmblemFanGirl/gifts).



“Father!” Lucina burst into the council room, eyes wide and gasping for breath.

Chrom stood up, face set in concern. “Lucina. What is it? Are you alright?”

“He- he’s back.”

Chrom stood still, a look of shock slowly spreading across his face. Then, without a word, he ran out of the room. The lords gathered in the room whispered among themselves, but with one look from Frederick, silence fell.

* * *

 

Olivia ran through the halls of the Ylissian castle. She couldn’t believe it, not until she saw him with her own eyes.

She nearly ran into Lucina and Chrom in her haste, and together, the three of them stepped through the door to the entrance hall.

There, a grey haired man stood waiting, nervously tapping his feet and thumbing the hilt of his sword. Next to him stood a pink haired girl, hand in hand, quietly talking to him. The pair looked up as the large doors closed behind the royal family, and tears slowly filled the man’s eyes. A little smile spread across his face as he dropped the girl’s hand and rushed forward.

The reunited family sank to the ground together, tears flowing freely and laughter filling the hall. The castle soon filled with the sound of joy as the return of their long-lost prince.

* * *

“So this Anankos took you, Severa, and Owain to Nohr? As in the Nohr from the fairy tales Mother read to us as children?” Lucina’s eyes grew wide with wonder. “And they say our story is a confusing one.”

“I learned that time is a much more fluid thing than we might imagine.” Inigo laughed, privately thinking of the Deeprealms and all the confusion they had initially brought to the army. “My own daughter here is proof.” He nodded out the window, where Soleil was training outside. He paused, frowning. “Speaking of which, might I ask a strange question?”

“Anything, Inigo.” Lucina was more than happy to answer any odd question her brother might have.

“Um,” Inigo hesitated, then decided to just spit the question out. “How old are you?”

Whatever she might’ve expected, it wasn’t that. “I’ll be twenty in a couple months, why?”

“And how long have I been gone?”

Now she was getting a little worried. “Three years, Inigo, how could you have forgotten?”

“Ah.” Inigo sighed quietly, then buried his face in his hands. “It seems that time travels a little differently in our mythical kingdom, I’m afraid. To me, I’ve been gone six, almost seven years. I’m going to be twenty-three this year. Looks like I’m the older one now.”

“Oh.” Lucina’s lip trembled slightly as she tried to laugh. “I still get to be exalt though, not that Father is going to be gone anytime soon.” She gave a watery chuckle.

“I’m sorry, Lucina.” Inigo spoke slowly, trying to keep his voice level. “I’m so sorry I left. I shouldn’t have left you, Mother and Father along to piece Ylisse back together. I-”

“Stop.” Lucina hugged him tightly. Inigo looked a little surprised, but returned the embrace whole-heartedly. “We’re just glad to have you back.”

* * *

“This guy starts chasing after a pot lid right? But here’s the kicker- _he catches it with his mouth!_ ”

Chrom and Lucina started to howl in laughter, while Olivia stared disapprovingly. Soleil had a little evil grin on her face, while Owain and Lissa giggled in the corner like maniacs.

“Come now, I think we should all be eating dinner, no?” The hard look on her face melts as all of her family turn to her with the world famous Ylissean-royalty-puppy-dog eyes. Olivia sighed, then started laughing. “Alright, just don’t goof around too much, would you?”

Inigo cleared his throat. “Actually, Mother, I was wondering if you might accompany me in the gardens?”

The pink haired lady blushed in surprise. “Oh! Of course Inigo, I’d thought you’d never ask!” She elegantly stepped up and took his hand, and the two stepped away from the raucous.

As soon as they reached a quieter place, Inigo turned to Olivia. “You know, there’s something I’ve been wanting to show you since I got home.”

“What is it?” Curiosity painted her mother’s face.

“Um-”

Inigo stepped away, and began to dance. It was unfamiliar to Olivia, yet held a touch that was unmistakably Inigo’s. A kind of flair that gave strength to those who saw it, and gave energy to move even faster than before. He finished, awkwardly looking at his feet.

“That was beautiful, Inigo!” Olivia clapped in joy. “Did you teach it to yourself?”

“I think so? I just… got to that land, and it came to me.” Inigo shyly smiled. “I’m glad you liked it. I’m sorry it might not be as advanced as it should be, considering I was away so long-”

Olivia hugged him, and pulled away. “We’re just all glad you’re back.”

* * *

The next time Inigo came close to crying was when he realized how many new scars his father had.

“Keep your back hand up, otherwise-” Chrom swiped. “I’ll be able to easily knock you down. You never did drop that habit, did you?” Chrom offered a hand, and Inigo took it, then froze.

“When did that happen?” There was a large ugly scar running down Chrom’s arm.

“Oh, this?” Chrom glanced at it too, and he shrugged. “We were careless, somebody threw a knife, and I jumped in front of Lucina carrying baby you-huh, that’s confusing, isn’t it?- because she couldn’t get to her sword. It was a long time ago. People were unhappy because they didn’t understand why we had to run off to Plegia. Not much was able to get out about the whole situation, we didn’t want that kind of information passed around to casually.”

“How many times did that happen?” Inigo’s eyes widened in shock.

Chrom laughed. “If you’d ask Frederick, it’d be three times a day! There was only one other time, but it was after we’d rebuilt Ylisse, and the man was a former worshipper of Grima’s. Nothing to worry about, everything is good now.” He saw the worried look on Inigo’s face. “You know, maybe we should spar another round? There has to be something you picked up in Nohr, show me! It might be valuable on the battlefield one day…”

They began again, but Chrom quickly found himself on the floor when Inigo gave his blade a little twist, which then sent a shudder up his practice blade, and somehow, Chrom was on the ground again.

“Alright, you have to teach me that one.” Chrom laughed, picking himself up off the floor. “Inigo?”

Inigo stood still, face still rather upset.

“Inigo, you have to stop blaming yourself-”

“I’m almost your age, you know?”

“What?”

“Time passed differently when I was there. I’m almost your age now. You know, given all the weird things time has done to our family, your grandniece is older than your sister! I wonder what else fate has in store for us, you know? Maybe I should just go away again, it’ll be better for everyone.”

“Inigo! Stop right there.” Chrom came over, and hugged his son, a painful burn of sadness washing over him. “It isn’t your fault, alright? You need to stop blaming yourself for every little thing that has happened. Now, I might not be much older than you anymore, but I’m still your father. So stop that kind of talk, and just be happy to be with your family again, alright?”

Inigo sniffled a little, then nodded in agreement.

“I’ll do my best from here on out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo, this is my first post, and it is finally up. Thanks a lot for reading, cheers!


End file.
